Kuki and I: Friends in Memories
by TheAnimeRainbowDash52
Summary: This is the story of me as myself when I have enter the dreamland of the Virginia but then when I first open the door, there was out of ways, when I look at the treehouse is Sector V. There was a Japanese girl name Kuki Sanban and she is 15 years old, and I am 17 years old. She and I have became friends now. I believe that she and I have made in lot of common. I'm in dreamworld.
1. Kuki and Me first meeting

**Yellow, this is me XxTheRainIsPouringDownxX and I was wondering that I could make a Kids Next Door fanfic about me in this story. When I have arrive in Virginia of my dreamland world. Kuki and I have made in common our first meeting. This is me as myself in dreamworld when I have enter the door of dream. But by the way this is my story page, if you like it please review it. And if you don't like it, please do not review I am serious, no rude, harsh or harrass comments here. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Anyway, this is my first KND fanfic. I wanted to do that for the first time.  
**

Operation: G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Good

Odd

Or

Darling

Friendship

Relationships

Ever

New

Down

Slightly

My POV (Stands for the Point of View)

This is the story about me in outside but in the Sectors or any then but once I got I see something like at daytime by 4:00 in the morning in Virginia in the United States. I am 17 years old, had black hair to waist it was longer and straight, I had honey eyes, and some glossy pink lips and it was small. I have on a purple gown a mini one, I have on some black combat boots that was small heel in it, I wear some black fingerless gloves and black jacket. I was weigh 110 lbs, my height is 5 ft 4 and even though I am still a little tall but I really do not care how it is. Seriously I look up the Sector V treehouse it was in there but where am I? Who am I? Where did I come from. I'm like who knows, so as I take a look at the gigantic treehouse and then I finally can climb up there but I don't know if I could do this if I am strong or not. I cannot climb up there because this is a house anyway. As I went in there but there is no one home, and officially, I went inside there like is there a living room in it. As I can say but it was there. I have entering it quietly as I close the door gently.

"Hello." I said "Is anybody home? Anyone? Gee I could not believe that, when I was wondering what I was doing."

I mean like what the hell is this? Damn it! I couldn't believe this, this is a dream where I wanted to be with, it's not even like real. This is a house but I hope there's something wondering, as I walk upstairs quietly with my tap boots on but someone is sleeping and even though my body is light, my stomach is flat, my cheeks are small, my lips are soft and tender, and my legs and thighs are really gapping up like it as I walk there but at least it's kinda cool outside but at least I cannot show my legs through here.

Only if I can cover my legs up so it won't get chilling. At least I have on blue jean stretch pants. I went up there someone is sleeping but I did not say a word I went upstairs and take a look around there but there is not an attic. So as I look out the window and its like dark out here in the morning but once I look at it, I sat down there and look out there but since there and then I try to fall asleep but suddenly I speak to myself quietly and said "I hope something's alright, I hope I can find somewhere to sleep but not being homeless this time. There was someone here that who can hear my voice, but even though my voice is beautiful the inside of it. At least I use my inside voice without outside voice because it's too loud and I can become clear to it.

Someone is in the room sleeping as I already enter it. But I feel like it's going sleep my cool rush breeze out there. What was I thinking I couldn't believe it for then. As I look in there but it is nothing. I put my hands on my chest like it's coming after me. But then when someone came down the stairs but who's then was now I fell asleep but when a Japanese girl came down stairs with her covers on and once then she has a rainbow monkey with her but she did not sleep in her room because she is afraid that someone is coming to get her but also then, I heard her voice talking as I am here and she saw something but I thought it was someone else as I lay on the sofa she came right and ask me.

"Hey, what you are doing in here in 4:00 AM in the-" asked the Japanese girl

"Shhh. No no, it's okay. I'm not a stranger. I'm a person, who come up here to visit don't freak out okay?" I said queitly

"Okay, I thought you were a stranger and now." Japanese girl said

"Okay, I could be here if I can sit here and think around what dream am I in." I said

As the Japanese girl sit next to me and talk, she won't bite.

"So, what are you coming from?" Japanese girl asked

"I just came from the dreamworld and see here at 4:00 AM." I said

"Not even real." Japanese girl said.

"No, it's not even real. It's just a dream." I said "Believe me, it's just a dream."

"Okay, I get it. You are a human." Japanese girl said

"Correct. I am a human girl and I am American." said I

"African-American." said Japanese girl

"Of course I am African-American." said I

"Isn't there anything you want to do now?" asked Japanese girl "Do you even have a name for it?"

"Uh, let me see. My name is Taylor." said I "What's yours?"

"My name is Kuki. Kuki Sanban. My A.K.A is Numbuh 3" said Japanese girl

"Well, I love Japanese girls! I said "I really do well as a matter of fact. Nice to meet you. Numbuh 3. Oh my God. You are Numbuh 3 the Kids Next Door."

"Hajimemashite!" said Kuki in Japanese "Yes I am the Kids Next Door we live in Sector V."

"Yeah! It means nice to meet you! Hajimemashite." I said in Japanese

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kuki

"Um, let's just go to sleep." I said then

"Sure, let's go to sleep. Can I sleep on you?" asked Kuki

"Sure you can sleep on me, Kuki." I said then as she sleep on my chest

"Okay, let me sleep with you because I want to sleep with someone because I never slept with no one before." Kuki said "Say, how old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old." I said "And you?"

"I'm 15 years old." Kuki said

"Hmmmm, let's go to sleep and then we'll talk when we wake up." I said "Goodnight again."

"Well, I'm so glad that I can get to know you for good." said Kuki

"I'm so glad that you have someone to sleep with." I said as I wrap my arms around her stomach because it's getting cozy in here.

The new morning, when it was sudden Kuki and I felt like we first met in the new morning the sun is rising up and then suddenly we are still asleep like tender soft comfortable but now it was passion soft on couch, like when I am still sleeping while Kuki try to shook me gently and said.

"Good morning sleepy. Wake up. The sun is rising." Kuki said as I have open my eyes while my eyes are color brown light and my lips are still small fuller as I smile a little.

"Good morning, yeah and the sun is rising! I could believe it. I said "You are the Kids Next Door. I believe in this!"

"Yeah, Ni~Tsu ga tette iru (The Sun Is Shing)!" Kuki said to me

"I wanted to be more with you but I have to go." I said

"Where you gotta go where?" asked Kuki

"I have to go and see someone is out here." I said

"Who?" Kuki asked

"It's about Daisy." I said "She wants me to come back and I told her meet me in my dream."

"Oh, well you can come sit with me if you want." Kuki said "I'll be your friend."

"Really?" I asked

"Sure, let us be friends together." Numbuh 3 said

"Of course we will, sweetie." I said "I am sitting next to you."

I went back on the sofa to sit next to her like she'll see something. When I was here a guy was walking in here and looked at me sitting there and looked at me and said.

"Good Morning, everyone. Is-Numbuh 3 what are you doing in the living room and what is this." said a Bristish guy "Is that a teenage girl?"

"Yes, this is Taylor." said Numbuh 3

"Yeah nice to meet you..." I said as I walk over here to shake my hand to Nigel

"Nigel Uno. But by the way you can call me Numbuh 1 if you want." Nigel said "You're Taylor right."

"Nice to meet you, Nigel Uno." I said "I'm Taylor Lane."

"Welcome to Sector V, Taylor." Nigel said

"It's yours with pleasure. Yes I wanted to be in here with this Japanese girl because she wants to be friends with me and other things." I said "Well, I guess I'll have to go then."

"No wait! Stay!" said Nigel

"Don't go, stay with me." Kuki said "We can be friends forever."

"Alright then, I will stay right here." I said

"Good morning, y'all it's like hey what are you doing here?" the girl said

"Are you Abigail Lincoln?" I said "Because I really heard that name before."

"Well what's up with that girl right here? What's your name?" asked Abigail

"I'm Taylor Ledge." I said

"Abigail Lincoln but you can call me Numbuh 5 if you want." Abby said

"Okay, Numbuh 5. Anytime." I said "But if I don't want to call you like that."

"Okay then." Abby said "Don't waste nothing on it."

"Mind if I do. Isn't it right, Kuki?" I question

"Yeah, but if you like to play rough with me then how about if I can look behind you." Kuki said

"Yeah really, because I love being nice to people all this time." I said "You know it's like that I want to play with you."

"Ohhh, you want to play rough with me but I don't want anybody to sneak up on me like that." Kuki said "But if you want me to sneak up on you."

"Well I guess you two can have a nice talk." said Abby and Nigel

"Okay then." I said "So as I was saying that I just wanted to be friends with you for all this time."

"You already friends with me, Tay." Kuki said "But since you notice that I just want to have fun with you so we can get to know each other."

"I know Kuki." I said "I know that's what I am saying that's why I just want to get to know after all."

"Yeah and just because you are nice, and even though being sweet is all this time." Kuki said

"Yeah and all I want is to be your companion you know that who wants to spend time with you like playmate." I said

"Really, is that so?" asked Kuki

"Yeah! Like if I can get to go have some more fun and stuff then I will be to able to hang out with you also." I said

"You want to hang out with me?" asked Kuki

"Yes girlfriend. I would love to hang out with you." I said

"Okay, at least we won't get in lot of trouble." Kuki said

"Right, you are so right." I said "We won't get any trouble here at all."

"Of course not girl silly." Kuki said "I've always want to be lot of happy and jolly!" (^・ω・^ )

(¬‿¬)

"I really want to speak Japanese with you." I said "That's where you speak Japanese. Do you speak it here?"

"Nah, but sometimes, not all the time." said Kuki "I wish I could speak Japanese all the time."

"Yeah but at least we want to have lot of fun." I said "That's where I want to be."

"Do you think so?" asked Kuki "Because I can bring Wally with me."

Actually I think I want to be friends with her but by the way she and I have first met. I love see some dreams and even new things around here in Sector V.

**Well at least I get the first meeting with Kuki Sanban (Also known as Numbuh 3) but by the way that is me from the internet. But when I am using for swearing words or anyway from it. At least some of grammars right. I wanted to show this story to my good friend and like I said I've always wanted her read this and review it. At least I can get more chapters here.  
**


	2. Something New, Something Fun

**Hello there guys, I am backie! I wanted to do this but like usually when this part where Me and Kuki have met chapter at least this is our first meeting. This is me as myself in dreamworld when I have enter the door of dream. But by the way this is my story page, if you like it please review it. And if you don't like it, please do not review I am serious, rules are rules, no rude, harsh or harass comments here. Thank you so much. I hope you and I wish you all can enjoy this! :) I love this lady who was voiced by Lauren Tom. She's still in my soul and it heart me!**

**Here we go this is my second chapter on with it another one now.  
**

**Actually maybe if it was, my story is POV (Stands for Point of View)**

Like last dark morning at 4:00AM when the little warm chilly outside, when I have on my dress and all this but by the way it is like important today.

Today here at 11:30AM we were still awake and then suddenly we were up but then while me and Kuki are going out she was getting ready to go outside and take some fresh air. I love fresh breeze wind air but not all heat and stuff. Thank God it's not hot )too hot) and muggy out here because it could just stress me out and making me feel bad about it. When I was about to take a step outside and to look out the porch or even a patio but Kuki went to her room to put on her over size green shirt and then while she was asking me to see if I am okay.

"Anyway, I really just want to speak Japanese with you." I said "That's where you speak Japanese here. Do you speak it here?"

"In Japan. Nah, but sometimes, not all the time." said Kuki "I wish I could speak Japanese all the time."

"Yeah but at least we want to have lot of fun." I said "That's where I want to be."

"Do you think so?" asked Kuki "Because I can bring Wally with me."

Actually I think I want to be friends with her but by the way she and I have first met. I love see some new dreams and even new things around here in Sector V. But anyway, I just don't want to get her upset or even stressing her out while we're going to it and I just don't like doing mean things to her or hurting her feelings. She wants to be my pal and friend but by the way. It's going to first friendship with it for now on. Let's get to me and Kuki now.

In there while we were out here at the porch me and Kuki sitting out here with each other looking at the clouds together like we were part but she and I have made in common most likely, I wanted to make sure that we are having good times, old times and she and I have started talking right now. I'm up with her.

"What do you think of this shape of cloud, Numbuh 3-I mean Kuki." I asked

"Um this one." Kuki said

"Sorry I called you Numbuh 3." I said

"Nuh-uh that's okay, you can call me Numbuh 3 or you can call me Kuki if you want to, I'm alright with that." Kuki said

"Oh okay then, I'll call you Numbuh 3 and Kuki. Okay?" I asked "Back to the topic what we're talking about."

"Okay." Kuki said that she is okay

"What do you think of this shape of the cloud, Kuki?" I asked

"Um this one right here." Kuki said

"That one but which one?" asked I

"That one." Kuki said

"The Heart one?" I asked

"Yes the heart one, Tay it's beautiful and it has.." Kuki said

"The star cloud oh and usually the cake or even the hamster over there like its shaping." I said

"Believe in me and there 's a hamster or a guinea pig and you know like teddy bears." Kuki said

"I could see a teddy bear here girl. Actually I love Teddy bears." I said "Oh and how about even My Little Pony."

"What's a My Little Pony?" Kuki asked a question

"My Little Pony? What's My Little Pony is like the Pegasus, Unicorns and Horses, Flutter Ponies and even Earth Ponies like big ponies and little ponies of course I really like My Little Pony anyway." I said

"My Little Pony...no I never heard of that one yet but..." Kuki said

"I know that you like is...Rainbow Monkeys!" I said

"Rainbow Monkeys yeah! I love Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki said

"Okay then!" I happy sing-song voice "So how about?"

"If we sing an a Rainbow Monkey theme song together?" asked Kuki

"I think that's a totally idea, Kuki. Let us sing The Rainbow Monkey song!" I said excited

Me:

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_  
_Oh, so very round and super chunky,_

Kuki:

_Bringing love where ever they go,_  
_Everyone's made of a big rainbow.__  
_

Both:

_Oh, red and orange, and pink and blue,_  
_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_  
_We love you!_

"Yay! We did it!" We said as we gave hug each other from the start while Abby is looking at us hugging.

"We sing together did we?" asked Kuki

"Uh yes, Kuki. I really love this song by the way I really do love Rainbow Monkeys!" I said "Oh my Gosh we can go there and get us some!"

"That's a totally idea, let's just go go go!" Kuki said happily

"Come on!" I said "Wait a minute, we go to the park and sit down." "Let's go have some fun!"

At the day today me and Kuki walk somewhere and get some fresh air, but at the park we walk over there to the grass while sitting down while the other kids playing in the park but while we're at it she and I were talking while we're out here and then I said.

"Kuki, come sit we're gonna have some fun here. Come on." I said

"Really? Sure, I love having fun with you." Kuki said "It is us for be out here instead of being in the treehouse but by the way."

"Let's just the two of us will be hanging out." I said "We can both can be having like more fun."

"Just like what we wanna do is watching the clouds of the sky." Kuki said

Kuki and I were lay on the grass watching the clouds and see if they are any shapes like patterns and stuff and we smile at each other I wanted to be in love with my best friend well not with any like ****. Let's just continue with it.

"Kuki, do you see anything? Like shapes and patterns?" I asked "Stars, Hearts."

"Stars, hearts and even shape like Japanese things." Kuki said "I live in Tokyo, Japan when I was born and now I move here at U.S.A"

"Tokyo, Japan. Cool!" I said "I wish I could go to Japan and see something fun."

"Awwwww, I wish you can come live with me in Japan so we can be best friends forever." Kuki said

"That will be a great idea for me to come, sweetie." I said happy "I'm so glad that I ever met you for the first time."

"Yes it is, my darling playmate." Kuki said "You and Me are going to have some fun."

"Yes that's what exactly what I just said to you." I said "I am your playmate."

"Playmates are really fun." Kuki said "That's why I choose you as my playmate."

"Yes and I choose you as my playmate too." I said "Say, how about if we can go to the store and take a look at the Rainbow Monkeys. Did I promise you that?"

"Yes you did promise me that!" Kuki said

"Okay, let's go then. It will be fun for it!" I said "Come on, let's go!"

As we left the park for awhile she and I went in to the store and to look something real quick but Kuki show me where the Rainbow Monkeys at but she grab my hand and walked over there to it but I said but if I was obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys I would be excited to play with it but she wants me to.

"You saw the Rainbow Monkeys over there?" I asked "Oh My Gosh."

"It is so fun for it but I wish you could buy it for me." Kuki said

"Do you think it's selling out there like the colors?" I asked "Or does it seems like it has the price to it like the stuffed animal."

"Come on Rainbow Monkeys are so fun!" Kuki said

"I know girl, but if I have enough money to buy something else then I might be able to pay it or even spending all of my money for sure." I said "Nah, I don't want to do that, not like that. I'll be broke."

"Oh...don't be broke, Taylor." Kuki said "If I have enough money too then I might be able to buy something else with my money."

"Exactly, my credit card or my debit card or like on my cellphone of course do you think so?" I asked

"Yes I think so though what should we do?" Kuki asked

"I guess we're just gonna go ahead and buy it. Wait a minute." I said "Because I have like a lot of money of $10,10.00 each."

"That's great." Kuki said

"Now we can buy it or even though if I can buy some clothes too." I said "I really want to wear new stuff."

"Me too, this is where that I want to wear new things." Kuki said

"This could be fun of course, and eventually I wanted us to have more fun." I said "By the way, we still can be more friends for more fun."

"By the way, let's continue shopping!" Kuki said

"I think that's a great idea, Kuki!" I said "Let's go for a little shopping."

"Okay." Kuki said

After this when me and Kuki went for a little shopping, we just picked out of a color Rainbow Monkey, and I just choose the pink one instead of a yellow one, but once I pick out the orange instead of blue or maybe Kuki picked out of purple, but by the way I pick out for myself too, when I was being able to look at all the colors of the Rainbow Monkeys area, and even like it's teddy bears over there but anyway. After we pick them out but I ask her if she pick out color.

"Kuki, which color are you going to get like Rainbow Monkey?" I asked

"I will pick the color like red." Kuki said

"I guess I will pick out pink rainbow monkey." I said

"That's your favorite color?" Kuki said

"Yes Kuki it is my favorite color." I said "This is when I was little I really like all the pink stuff."

"Pink stuff, I love purple now what shall we do?" asked Kuki "Shall we purchase it?"

"Of course we can, hon." I said "Let us go pay for the stuff and the clothes."

"Okay." I said

When I was buying the clothes and then after that and this buying clothes and even some boots, but I still have my cellphone here but when I was out in public then, at least if we can go somewhere and then we can even grab us something to eat anyway after we leave out the store. After we pay for clothes, we went on out and then some guy was stopping the car and ask us that he can give us a ride but we might say yes of course.

"Hey um are you girls shopping?" asked the guy

"Like, yeah we are and hey." I said in a Valley accent

"Like, by the way I love getting rides." Kuki said

"Definitely yeah but matter of fact." I said

"Like so what do ya say?" Guy was asking them if he give them a ride or what.

"Yeah, sure thing come let's get in the car." I said as I hop in the car and Kuki was too.

"Like, let's go!" Kuki said

So, what are you guys doing?" said the guy

"Nothing nothin, just taking a look around and stuff." I said "What do ya doing?"

"Just driving around and picking other people up." said the guy "Ya know hangin around."

"Yeah me and my girl just hangin around too." I said "We're just taking a shopping tour."

"Hey and let me guess, what is your name, hon?" he asked

"My name?" I tell him my name is. "Taylor Lynn Ledge. This is my friend, Kuki Sanban."

"The name's Cloud. Nice to meet you, honey." Cloud said "You look adorable."

"Yeah, like what am I saying but since you are a nice guy maybe we could hang out." I said

"Taylor, why would want to hang out with him, I thought you want to hang out with me!" Kuki said whining

"I do want to hang out with you for once, but I will always hang out with you as my good friend." I said "Cloud, it's very nice to meet you."

"Taylor. My new friend so what do you want to do?" Cloud ask me if I could do something to eat

"I want to go get something to eat like a restaurant or get something to take home." I said

"Okay, how about if I take you girls out?" asked Cloud

"I forgot to introduce you to my friend, Kuki." I forgot to tell him to introduce him. "This is Kuki Sanban."

"Oh oh I see Kuki Sanban, hey nice to meet you, how old are you?" Cloud ask her age

"Oh yeah I'm 15 years old." Kuki said "And..."

"I'm 17." I said "I'm a teenager."

"Teenager, huh?" asked Cloud "Well that means I wish I could be with you."

"As a friend." Kuki said "Of course it will be."

"Yes I could say it." I said "I could say it, let's go very far."

As still riding on the road and suddenly when I was there, Kooks was there but right now, we're on our way to the restaurant. This time when I want to start hanging out with Cloud in a car that he was driving, while he just feeling on my shoulders touching while Kuki is like a little uncomfortable with him but suddenly she wish that Wally is here with her but she wants him really bad but if I tell him that I wanted Wally to come with us too because he is just so cute and he is so adorable that we want him to hang out with us for good.

**This is my second chapter here about going shopping, hanging out and taking look around with Rainbow Monkeys, and even clothes. A guy was asking us for a ride with him but then, we did ride with him. But when I am using for swearing words when if I am upset, angry or even mad about it or anyway from it. At least some of grammars right. At least I can still get to work more chapters here. It's almost time for the new chapter is third.**

**KND (c) Mr. Tom Warburton**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's Eve!**


	3. Old Friends and New Friends

**Hello there guys, I am backie! I am so sorry that I have some other stories that I have been working on but so, I am not forgetting about this...even though when I do have time**

**Here we go this is my third chapter on with it another one now. Oh and I am still making another one this is when Me, Kuki and Cloud are taking us out to eat because he have lot of money and don't delay at the restaurant.  
**

**Actually maybe if it was, my story is POV (Stands for Point of View)**

**As still riding on the road and suddenly when I was there, Kooks was there but right now, we're on our way to the restaurant. This time when I want to start hanging out with Cloud in a car that he was driving, while he just feeling on my shoulders touching while Kuki is like a little uncomfortable with him but suddenly she wish that Wally is here with her but she wants him really bad but if I tell him that I wanted Wally to come with us too because he is just so cute and he is so adorable that we want him to hang out with us for good. While we are still riding with him**

"Yeah, sure thing come let's get in the car." I said as I hop in the car and Kuki was too.

"Like, let's go!" Kuki said

So, what are you guys doing?" said the guy

"Nothing nothin, just taking a look around and stuff." I said "What do ya doing?"

"Just driving around and picking other people up." said the guy "Ya know hangin around."

"Yeah me and my girl just hangin around too." I said "We're just taking a shopping tour."

"Hey and let me guess, what is your name, hon?" he asked

"My name?" I tell him my name is. "Taylor Lynn Ledge. This is my friend, Kuki Sanban."

"The name's Cloud. Nice to meet you, honey." Cloud said "You look adorable."

"Yeah, like what am I saying but since you are a nice guy maybe we could hang out." I said

"Taylor, why would want to hang out with him, I thought you want to hang out with me!" Kuki said whining

"I do want to hang out with you for once, but I will always hang out with you as my good friend." I said "Cloud, it's very nice to meet you."

"Taylor. My new friend so what do you want to do?" Cloud ask me if I could do something to eat

"I want to go get something to eat like a restaurant or get something to take home." I said

"Okay, how about if I take you girls out?" asked Cloud

"I forgot to introduce you to my friend, Kuki." I forgot to tell him to introduce him. "This is Kuki Sanban."

"Oh oh I see Kuki Sanban, hey nice to meet you, how old are you?" Cloud ask her age

"Oh yeah I'm 15 years old." Kuki said "And..."

"I'm 17." I said "I'm a teenager."

"Teenager, huh?" asked Cloud "Well that means I wish I could be with you."

"As a friend." Kuki said "Of course it will be."

"Yes I could say it." I said "I could say it, let's go very far."

**[The last part of it but at least he took me out with him or get something to take home. He took us to Subway to get some sandwiches]**

Meanwhile, once for then I saw one of my girlfriend, Kayla and then I saw her boyfriend, Lightning standing there ordering some food, she looks at me smiling she ran into me and give me a hug and I said...

"Taylor!" Kayla shout smile and hug me as she was wearing her hair blonde like Barbie doll.

"What's up with you?" I said

"Nothing, how about you?" Kayla asked

"Yeah I've been trapping here in this dreamland right here at Virginia."

"Yeah I have too, where were you?" she asked

"I was at Sector V and how about you?" I said

"Um somewhere else like or maybe in Virginia too." she said

**KND (c) Mr. Tom Warburton**


End file.
